Undercover Lovers
by vimto474
Summary: Jace is a police officer taking down organised crime and Clary is a mobster's daughter looking for answers. Worlds collide when they're both investigating the same clues. Follow them as the uncover the truth.
1. Busted!

Undercover Lovers Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.

Jace POV

"FREEZE! NYPD! We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up!" I screamed into the abandoned warehouse to warn the occupants. The team and I had been casing the place for weeks and had finally gotten all the evidence we needed to take down the drug smuggling ring that was being run out of it. It may have only been a small dent in the overall operation but it felt much more than that, it was an accomplishment for us all.

Alec Lightwood, my partner, was beside me and I signalled for us to enter the building. All of the officers and multiple members of the S.W.A.T. team rushed the building and detained everything in the building, down to the last gram of the powdered substances that were in there. It was a huge haul and it would definitely take a while for the head honchos behind this all to fill the gap in the market left from removing these scumbags from the supply chain.

Alec and I returned to the station to begin interrogating the crooks we had caught during the bust. We started off with the little guys, the ones that hadn't been the game that long, the expendable ones. They were the ones that weren't as dedicated to the cause and were more likely to turn over the information for a reduced sentence. I looked through the list of detainees and saw a guy that only had a couple of petty thefts and one charge for drug possession and went with him. I entered the room, Alec in tow, and could immediately tell he was our best shot. He was nervously bouncing his legs, his eyes were darting around the room like he was too overwhelmed to focus on one thing and sweat was collecting on his forehead in beads.

I grabbed the back of the chair closest, span it around, straddled it, and faced the man currently cuffed to the table. I looked up at Alec and he just rolled his eyes, taking a seat. He knew how this was going to pan out. I would do all the talking, seem like the friendly one that was just trying to do the guy a favour and Alec would be the quiet brooding one in the corner. Like good cop, bad cop but I would be doing all the talking.

"Let's just get this straight Mr..." I glanced at the bold name printed at the top of the paper. "Cortelli. this isn't going to end well for you really. The higher-ups are just going to pin it all on you and the rest of the people at your level and you'll end up as their scapegoats." I said shuffling the papers in my hand, trying to look official. That wasn't entirely a lie. This wasn't going to end well for him if he didn't cooperate with us. At that news, Cortelli began to squirm and I could tell he was weighing up his options so I continued. "You could either let that happen and just spend the next 15-25 years in prison or you could help us. Tell us anything and everything you know about where these drugs were coming from, where they were going and who was behind it."

I had him cornered and he knew I did so he made the best choice and began to talk.

"I don't know much because I'm just a driver but I'll tell you what I do know if it can get me a reduced sentence. I ain't got a clue where the drugs were coming from, all I know is where and who they went to." Cortelli spluttered. He was beginning to talk faster as he carried on like if he stopped, he wouldn't be able to tell me any more. "Once a week at the same time on a Thursday night, I would drive the package to Renwick's bar and drop it around back. I knew that it was going to The Circle."

I tensed as I heard the name of the gang I feared the most even though I was expecting to hear it. They had been ruling the streets of New York for generations and there were no stopping them. My father, an officer like me, had attempted to take them down 20 years ago and had paid the price. He was caught in a shootout with the boss, Valentine, and was defending his partner Robert Lightwood when he took a bullet to the stomach and bled out before he could be saved. Valentine escaped and Robert has been chasing him ever since. He worked his way through the ranks and eventually became captain. When my mother had heard about my father's death, it crippled her. She tried to find solace in the bottom of a bottle and died trying. Robert and his wife Maryse took me in when I was 5 and here I am now. Alec, his sister Izzy and I became lifelong friends. We all knew that the police force was the line of duty that we needed to go into and we joined Robert in his hunt. We'd been following many leads and one of the leads us to the warehouse that we had brought down today.

"That's all I know, I swear. Go check out Renwick's if you don't believe me. It's full of Valentine's minions. " I thought over his statement for a moment then realised he was right. I looked to Alec and he gave me a look that I could instantly interpret. It meant: It's risky but maybe it's worth a shot, you'll have to clear it with the Captain first though.

"Thank you for your cooperation. It will be taking into consideration when you are taken to trial." I said tersely and walked out of the room before he could respond. I let out a sigh and made my way back to my desk in the bullpen and sat down. Alec sat down next to me and looked at me, waiting for me to talk to him. I sighed and then ran my hands through my hair.

"Look's like we're going to a bar Alec."

Clary POV

I walked into the main headquarters for my father's 'organisation' with confidence that was only obtained through years of practice. The name's Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, I'm 25 and the youngest 3rd in command that I knew of and I knew a lot when it came to the underworld. My father is Valentine Morgenstern and he is the head of illicit activity in the Tri-State area. Today was the day that we usually went over the month's plans and discussed any changes that were being brought forward. See, I was involved in The Circle, a gang that run everything from drug smuggling to human trafficking to money laundering, but it wasn't for the reasons you may think.

I was born to Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern and was raised for the first few years of my life around thugs and thieves. However, when I reached 7, my mother decided enough was enough and in the middle of the night, we fled to her friend Luke's house with only the clothes on our backs. My mother changed our last names to Fray and we lived in secrecy for many years until one day, just as I had turned 12, she was killed. Luke told me she'd been involved in a car accident and had died quickly. That wasn't the case. During researching a project when I was a senior in high school, I found an old article in the newspaper of a woman that had been killed in a brutal attack that exactly fit the description of my mother and matched the time of her death. I knew from that moment that everything I had ever been told about my mother's death had been a lie. I begged Luke to tell me everything and he did. That was when I became obsessed with finding my mother's murder and bringing the killer to justice.

That brings us to the present day. My investigations had lead me straight back to my father and I had lied to him and told him that I wanted to get back in touch with him because I missed him and needed my father in my life. I had managed to worm my way up the ladder and gained his trust enough to be in charge of many things. I was just biding my time, collecting information, until I had enough to go to the police with my findings.

"Ah, Clarissa, so nice of you to join us today." My father said sarcastically, visibly annoyed at my lateness. Sebastian, his 2nd in command, however, looked very happy to see me. Every time I walked into a room, he was undressing me with his eyes and today I thought I could almost see drool. He was downright creepy but I couldn't hit him in the face without screwing up my chances and possibly ending my life.

"I'm extremely sorry father, I was just gathering intel from an informant about a bust that went down in a warehouse that we usually use as part of our packaging department. We lost around $750,000 in cocaine and $250,000 in various other things. It'll take quite a while to rebuild that chain again." I said, knowing full well that my father wouldn't really care.

"Oh Clarissa, I don't care about that. That's mere pocket change for me!" said Valentine. This caused all the men around the main table to cackle with false, forced laughter.

I took my seat at the table, facing Sebastian and facing my father and immediately felt Sebastian's leg slide up my outstretched one. I looked at him, frowning, and he just winked at me. I recoiled and slid my chair back slightly, wanting to be as far away from his as possible. My father then began talking about revenue and various other things that I wasn't really interesting and at this point, I realised that if I listened to their plans, I would most certainly throw up out of disgust. After the meeting was over, I was attempting to leave when Sebastian's outstretched arms blocked my exit, pinning me to a nearby wall.

I sighed. "Please get out of my way Seb, I have things that I need to be doing," I said, futilely. He began kissing the side of my neck and running his hands up and down my waist.

"Oh come on Clare-bear! You old man won't notice if we're gone for a short while. I only want to have a little fun with you for once."

Thankfully, my father shouted me and I ducked underneath Sebastian's arms and practically ran to my father, something I never thought I'd be doing.

My father put his hand on my shoulder and he looked me straight in the eye. He had blonde hair that was slicked back and his eyes were pools of darkness. What made him even more intimidating was that he towered over me, however, that wasn't particularly hard. I had a mass of bushy red hair that added a fraction of an inch to my 5'2'' stature. From looking at me and Valentine, you would not know that we were related because I was the spitting image of my mother.

"Clarissa, I am giving you a very important job for the following week. I recently have a bit of a predicament with my bodyguard and consequently, he is no longer under my employment. I am entrusting you with the task of finding me a new one before the week is out. Have I made myself clear?" announced Valentine. He then marched straight into his office.

Great. I'm now his personal secretary too.

* * *

A/N: If you've gotten this far then thank you so, so much. This is my first fic so I'm hoping you really enjoyed it. Please review honestly, I would love any suggestions or criticism. Until next time!


	2. Renwick's

**Undercover Lovers Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.

Clary POV

I had spent the last three days pouring over possible candidates for my father's new bodyguard position but I wasn't getting anywhere. I didn't care enough to ask Valentine what sort of disagreement he had had with his last bodyguard but I knew that it was probably caused by him neglecting some aspect of his job and more than likely ended with him losing his life. That was the sort of person that my father was, the littlest mistake had catastrophic consequences to it. I was putting all of my effort into trying to find the best possible person for my father because he wouldn't settle for anything less than the best.

It was Thursday night and I was sat in Renwick's, nursing the same glass of whiskey that I had had for the last hour. Renwick's was a small hole in the wall down a side street in Manhattan that doubled up as the headquarters for The Circle. Small, upturned Tiffany lamps were scattered around the place but it still managed to look dark and dingy. The oak bar was stained, chipped and worn from years of use and the shelves behind the bar were full of bottles that were different shapes sizes and colours, most of which were covered in thick layers of dust. The men that came here to drink weren't here for the appeal of the bar. They were here for business.

I was just sat thinking about my task when I saw Sebastian make his way over to me from across the bar. I could tell that he was already extremely drunk because in walking the couple of metres that was the length of the bar, he had fallen or stumbled at least twice. He came and flung himself into the stool at the side of me and ordered two more whiskey's from the bartender. The bartender gave him what he ordered and then gave me a small smile of sympathy. Sebastian looked at me and just from the way he was looking I was getting extremely uncomfortable. I hadn't seen him since the meeting on Monday and he obviously wanted to resume where we had left off.

"Come on Clare-bear, let's go have a little fun. You know you can't resist." He slurred whilst sliding his hands up and arms and waist.

"How come I've lasted this long the Seb? I'm not interested." I said moving out of his reach.

"You just need to give yourself over to absolute pleasure Clary. That's all you need." He leaned forward and began touching me again.

"I've told I don't want to so leave me alone!" I said and began to get up to move away. He wasn't having any of it and grabbed my arm tightly.

"And I've told you that you will be mine. Let's go." He began dragging me towards the basement door, towards the sleeping area. Just as we got to the door, a large hand clapped on Sebastian's shoulder and pulled him backwards violently. I turned around to look and came face to face with a tall man towering over me with a halo of golden curls. He had sparkling golden eyes and in the dull surroundings that were Renwick's, he stood out like an angel. My guardian angel. To the left of him stood another man that had dark hair that looked almost black in the dim lighting and piercing blue eyes. Jace was knelt, straddling Sebastian and still pummelling him to the point that he was unconscious. Jace got up and turned to look at me with his undivided attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked with great concern and I nodded. "Good. I'm Jace by the way and this here is Alec." Alec looked at me and gave me a small smile and a nod.

"I'm Clary, thank you so much for helping me out there but could you do me one more favour? I would appreciate if if you could help me carry him down to the sleeping quarters downstairs in the basement." They both nodded and each grabbed on end of Sebastian. I guided them down the narrow hallways and pointed out an unoccupied bed for them to put Seb's unresponsive body in. He was definitely still alive because I could see the slight rise and fall of his chest as he was breathing but he wouldn't wake up for a while. The three of us walked back upstairs and sat back down in the seats I had been sat in earlier.

"Now tell me Red, who is that guy and why does he think that he can be treating such a beautiful girl like you like that?" Jace said with a wink. Alec just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Flattery gets you nowhere pretty boy," I said frowning at him.

"It wasn't flattery! I genuinely think that you're beautiful." He said, feigning hurt. I could feel the heat flaring in my cheeks and even in the low lighting, he noticed the colour change and smirked.

"Well in that case thank you. That man was Sebastian Verlac and I work with him. He's been trying to grab my attention for quite some time now and thinks that that is the way to go about it. He's never been that violent before." I said looking down and fiddling with the ring on my hand. "But I guess he's never been that drunk around me before either."

After a thick silence settled around the three of us I decided to speak again. "How about you two? Why are you in here?" I looked them up and down and noted the casual but expensive clothing that they were wearing. "You don't really fit the type of people that come to a place like this."

"We recently moved to the city and we've been out job hunting today but to no prevail. We were just wandering around when we found this place and decided to come in." He said and glanced at Alec who was nodding along, confirming his story. Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place and I had the perfect solution to my problem.

"Alec, can you fight just as well as Jace?" He nodded, looking slightly confused.

"I can fight but I don't really like to very much." I looked from Jace to Alec and realised that they were the perfect partnership. Alec was quiet and cautious whilst Jace was loud and reckless. Alec was the Ying to Jace's Yang.

"Well, that's perfect," I said they both still looked very confused. "I'm looking for a bodyguard for my father and what's better than one bodyguard than two. The hours are quite long but the pay is good. Would you two be interested?"

They looked between themselves and seemed to have a conversation silently and in a split second. Jace spoke up. "Who is your father if he needs two bodyguards with him?"

I looked around the bar and moved closer to them both. Most of the people in here knew I was Valentine's daughter but I still didn't like shouting it from the rooftops. "My father is Valentine Morgenstern, the head of The Circle."

Jace POV

It took a couple of days to finalise the permission for us to go into Renwick's because we knew that it could possibly lead us into an undercover operation. Robert was not to keen on the idea but he knew that it was a pretty good lead. Alec and I thought the best cover story for us would be that we've just moved to the city together and were looking for jobs. We kept our names and the police just wiped the system for us so they couldn't investigate us too much. We knew that there wasn't anyone that could identify us because on most cases, we stayed behind the lines and didn't get very involved.

We had arrived at Renwick's at about 11 pm and thought that the first night would be a flop. I couldn't have been more wrong. When we first walked in, a small redhead at the bar caught my eye immediately and to say I'm a bit of a ladies man would be an understatement. She turned slightly and revealed the most stunning face I had ever seen. She had fiery red hair and extraordinary green eyes. I was known for being a player and had never thought that a girl was 'beautiful' until now. She had changed my whole perspective on the world and I wanted to get to know her immediately. Unfortunately, I saw a tall, platinum blonde man that was extremely drunk, walk up to her and sit down and assumed that it was her boyfriend. However, he started running his hands up and down her and she moved away from him, looking visibly scared. I glanced at Alec and motioned over to the girl. When he saw how uncomfortable she was he knew I wanted to intervene. He was going to tell me why it was a bad idea because we were on a job but I had already started to walk towards the girl to go and stop him. In the time it took us to walk across the bar, the man had grabbed the girl's hand and was dragging her towards a door at the side of the bar. I practically ran up to him, grabbed his shoulder and began hitting him. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I was filled with a blind rage that just caused me to keep going. When I was sure he wasn't conscious anymore, I got up and looked at the girl. She was even more beautiful close-up but there was fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she just gave me a small but strong nod. "Good. I'm Jace by the way and this here is Alec." Alec looked extremely uncomfortable but he smiled and nodded back anyway.

"I'm Clary, thank you so much for helping me out there but could you do me one more favour? I would appreciate if if you could help me carry him down to the sleeping quarters downstairs in the basement." She said and I couldn't help but want to do what she had asked. As we carried the man down the stairs I couldn't stop thinking about Clary and then I realised that I was being stupid. There was no way on earth that I could fall in love on a mission, even if the girl was unbelievably attractive.

We went back upstairs and sat back down at the Clary's seat at the bar. I was curious to find out who the man assaulting her was but I didn't want to upset her at all so I went with a lighthearted approach.

"Now tell me Red, who is that guy and why does he think that he can be treating such a beautiful girl like you like that?" I said and added a wink at the end for good measure. Alec didn't seem impressed...

"Flattery gets you nowhere pretty boy." She said and I couldn't help actually feeling hurt.

"It wasn't flattery! I genuinely think that you're beautiful." I said quietly not meaning for it to come out. However, it did have a good effect on her because I could see her begin to blush.

"Well in that case thank you. That man was Sebastian Verlac and I work with him. He's been trying to grab my attention for quite some time now and thinks that that is the way to go about it. He's never been that violent before." She said and I could tell that she was extremely uncomfortable. "But I guess he's never been that drunk around me before either." I was starting to get really angry towards this man even though I had just been brought into the situation. I felt like I wanted to protect her. What was happening to me?

"How about you two? Why are you here?" She looked at us and decided that we weren't the usual type. "You don't really fit the type of people that come to a place like this."

I relayed our cover story to her. "We recently moved to the city and we've been out job hunting today but to no prevail. We were just wandering around when we found this place and decided to come in." She looked at us both and then seemed to have a eureka moment.

She looked at Alec and said "Alec, can you fight just as well as Jace?"

He nodded but looked as confused as I was. "I can fight but I don't really like to very much."

"Well that's perfect." Clary said but we were still confused. "I'm looking for a bodyguard for my father and what's better than one bodyguard than two. The hours are quite long but the pay is good. Would you two be interested?" I looked at Alec and the look in his eyes said that this would be a good idea depending on who her father was.

I was beginning to understand but there was one thing I still didn't get. "Who is your father if he needs two bodyguards with him?"

Clary moved closer towards me and looked me in the eye. She was so close that I could smell the strawberry scent of her hair and my breath caught in my throat. "My father is Valentine Morgenstern, the head of The Circle."

I didn't know how to respond. I looked at her and stared for quite a while, not knowing what to do until I realised still holding my breath. I coughed and said, "that doesn't sound like a bad gig. When would we be starting?"

"Well, you could meet him now if you wanted to." She said, her face lighting up.

"Ok then, let's go." I grabbed my coat and Alec and I started towards the door. She cleared the throat and pointed to a set of stairs in the middle of the bar that lead up onto a second floor.

"We're going up here, Goldilocks." She said with a giggle and began walking up the stairs. I followed her up the stairs and felt like I was being led to my doom by the devil's daughter herself.


	3. You're Hired!

Undercover Lovers Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.

Jace POV

As we made our way up the stairs, I couldn't help but feel an impending feeling of dread. I rarely admitted this but I was scared. I was scared of what was at the top of those stairs. I was scared of facing my father's killer. I was scared of what I would feel when I came face to face with the truth.

I didn't really want the walk up the stairs to end, not only because I was worried but also because I had quite a nice view. I finally took in the fact that even though Clary wasn't really very tall, she still had wonderful figure. When we reached the top, Clary turned around and caught me staring at her. I was expecting her to chastise me for it but instead she just looked at me and smirked. I couldn't help but blush and I was having difficulty on putting my finger on why.

I had been a player for so long that I couldn't remember the last serious relationship I had. If there ever was one. I had bounced from girl to girl without any regard for emotions and I had never really cared about a girl longer than a month or two. But looking at Clary, I was seeing things in a different light.

Once Alec had joined us on the landing, we began to walk down the long corridor of the upper floor. When we reached the end we came face to face with a large imposing door that stood between us and the reason that I had had my family taken away from me at such a young age.

Clary looked at the apprehension on my face and said "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Before we walk in there, I want to be completely sure that this is what you want to do because there's no backing out. Once we walk in there and my father has deemed you good enough bodyguards, you will then be protecting him from the outset." We both nodded our heads and she then put her hand on the doorknob and seemed to hesitate herself. I wanted to ask her why and I wanted to press her on the subject but I knew that it wasn't my place and I hadn't know her for long enough. Clary looked at the door for a couple of seconds and then shook her head slightly, as if to shake herself out of a dream and opened the door and walked in.

As we walked into the office, I couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed. The entire room was covered in dark oak panelling from the ceiling to the floor. The floor was black tiles that glistened in the low lighting that came from the wall lamps that were similar to the ones in the bar downstairs. The back wall of the office was one large tropical fish tank that was filled to the brim with exotic fish and marine life that ranged from small, iridescent tetra fish to large, vibrant Siamese Fighting fish. In the centre of the room was a grand, mahogany desk that was home to documents of varying types and a phone. A blonde man with large dark eyes stood leaning over the desk yelling at the phone and I immediately knew that this was Valentine. I tensed but I then felt Alec nudge with me with his elbow and I remembered that I was supposed to not have negative feelings towards Valentine at this moment. Man...this was going to be hard.

"I don't care what strings you have to pull but I am having this ball there and that's the last I'll hear about it." He paused to hear the response from the person on the other end of the phone. "Of course I know the purpose of this little party. It's to rub elbows and to rake in more donors for this fake charity of mine. You know that only the money made doesn't really go into helping people, it's all just a front. I don't want excuses just get the venue sorted at whatever cost!" Valentine stabbed at the end call button and sat down in the desk and the chair forcefully. He looked up at Clary, Alec and I and frowned.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be at home or out finding me a new bodyguard? And who are these pretty boys?" He said, his voice dripping with distaste as he looked me and Alec up and down.

"Well father, I was just downstairs, trying to think of someone to replace your bodyguard and Sebastian was having one of his funny turns again." She glanced at me with a sheepish look on her face and I figured out that this wasn't exactly the first time that something like this had happened. "Jace and Alec here came over to give me a hand and they even managed to take Seb on! Don't you think that they'd be perfect as your new bodyguards?" She said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Well if they can take on my Sebastian then they're probably very good fighters, not that I approve of anyone hitting him!" He said, visibly angry at us both. He seemed to have a light bulb moment and said, "I have a brilliant idea! Since there are two of them and I only need one bodyguard, you can have the blonde one and the dark haired one can be my new bodyguard." He seemed to be talking to Clary about us like we're not even there.

"No, that won't be necessary father, really." She said with a frown and her cheeks began to go slightly pink.

"Nonsense Clarissa! You need protecting so you can have..." He looked at me for an answer.

"Jace Wayland sir, and that's Alec Lightwood," I said gesturing to the man stood at the side of me.

"You can have Jace as you new bodyguard to look after you when you're out and about doing your jobs and I'll have Alec to watch me when I'm here. I don't think it'll be necessary for you to go home with either of us but you will be required to drive us both around in cars provided and accompany us both wherever we want to go. Salaries will be settled at a later date. Do those terms sound acceptable?" Valentine said and I just nodded. At this stage, any opportunity to infiltrate his organisation would be snapped up immediately.

"Wonderful. You start tomorrow." He said and we could all tell that we had been dismissed. All three of us began to walk out of the door but Valentine called Clary back.

"Clarissa, I want you to take the day tomorrow to go shopping and find yourself a nice dress to wear for the ball. I know you've spent a lot of time organising this event and I think that you should enjoy it too. Also, I feel that it would be best if Mr Wayland was your date to this party. This means he can keep a close eye on you without it being too suspicious that you have a bodyguard. Get him a new tuxedo for this weekend as well." Her father said and then turned away from her and walked towards the bar.

Clary left the office with a look on her face that was unreadable. She looked up at us both and walked down the corridor, expecting us to follow. We walked back downstairs, through the bar and out onto the streets.

"As he said, you'll start tomorrow. Jace, you'll be picking me up from my apartment at 9:30 am and Alec, he'll expect you here around 8:00 am. Jace, pass me your phone." She said with an outstretched hand. I handed her my phone and she punched in her number and wrote her address in the notes section of the contact. "I'll see you tomorrow." She began to walk off towards the edge of the pavement to flag down a cab but I caught her arm before she could catch one.

"I'll give you a lift. It'll be easier to know how to get to your apartment building if you show me rather that me driving around aimlessly tomorrow trying to find it. Plus, if we're going to be spending so much time together, I need to get to know you a bit." I said with a wink. She looked down at her shoes and mumbled in agreement. "I didn't hear that, Red. Could you repeat it for me?"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "I said that would be nice, thank you." She said and stalked past me as she made her way to follow Alec to where my car was parked. I couldn't help but catch the smell of strawberries in the air and was suddenly a little bit dizzy. It was like the scent was intoxicating. I shook my head to clear it and followed after her.

Clary POV

I cursed under my breath as I climbed into Jace's car. I was frustrated over the amount of an effect he had had on me and I was more annoyed that he knew exactly what he was doing. I sat for entire trip back in silence, only speaking to direct Jace towards my apartment. When we arrived I thanked them and almost ran into my building. At the last minute, I impulsively turned around just to watch Jace drive away but I didn't think he noticed. I walked into my building and got into the lift up to the penthouse apartment. My father had insisted on buying me the apartment when I first got back in touch with him. I was trying to not seem suspicious so I accepted it and have been living there for quite a while now. I had to admit that it was an extremely lovely place and it had everything I needed. A large spacious kitchen, dining room and living room. It had a master bedroom and a guest room each with large en suites. It also had a small library and what I called my sanctuary. It was a small room filled with paints, canvas and already completed paintings. It was the place I went to when I'd had a bad day or when Sebastian had been particularly horrible with me. It was the place that I could truly be myself.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate because I wanted a hot drink but I knew that coffee would be a bad idea unless I wanted to be awake for the rest of the night. Making my way to my room, I settled myself into bed and picked up the book that was on my nightstand. I looked around my room for a moment and found myself looking at what made my room special. I had a multiple pictures on the wall. One picture was of me and my childhood friend Simon that I had lost touch with, one was with my mother and the last with Luke. I looked at the pictures and sighed, remembering the memories that had been created when those moments had been captured. The photograph with Simon had been on my 8 birthday when I had had a dress up part and he had come as Ron Stoppable and I was Kim Possible. The one with my mother was my first day of middle school and the one with Luke was when I had gotten my first easel at the age of 10 and I was making him sit and model for me. Let's just say it didn't go very well at first.

After realising I was getting lost in my own thoughts again, I was about to start reading when my phone pinged. I looked at the phone and saw it was an unknown number and was about to ignore the message when I read its content.

Don't think I didn't see you looking back-J

I was unsure on whether or not to reply but I decided I would be rude if I didn't.

Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy, I was just making sure you weren't following me or something-C

My phone made the noise again almost immediately like he was waiting for my reply.

Oh? So you think I'm pretty now?-J

I didn't want to feed his ego so I turned my phone over and just went straight to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last updated but I'm a procrastinator at heart...I'll try and make them more regular once I start up with college again. Expect a new update soon(ish) because I'm quite excited for the next chapter!

Please review with any constructive criticism that may be necessary. Until next time!


	4. Dress shopping

**Undercover Lovers Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I'd also like to thank marmaids for the amazing love and support.**

Clary POV

I woke up dreading the morning that was ahead of me. It was going to be long, arduous and irritating, and that was just the dress shopping. I hadn't factored in that I would have to spend the day with my new valet/bodyguard, Jace. I got up and got myself in my dressed in something casual but comfortable that wasn't covered in paint. It ended up being a long, white dress with brown gladiator sandals that snaked up and down my legs. The stark colour of the dress made my hair look like fire.

I walked into the living and realised that it was almost 9:30. I began rushing about and grabbing the necessary things for today. I was almost ready when the buzzer sounded and the receptionist's voice rang out through the room.

"Miss Clary, there's someone here to see you. He says he's your boyfriend."

"Yes Dorothea, I'm just coming down now," I said in a huff. I was not impressed that he told Dorothea, the woman that ran the reception, that we were a couple. I made my way down the lift and when I got to the bottom, I stalked straight past him with a frown on my face. I walked out towards the door but not before I turned and waved a little at Dorothea. I got to the new car that Valentine had given to Jace to transport me about and waited for him to unlock the door. Once inside I looked at him and was about to begin yelling. I looked at his face and got slightly distracted. The morning sun was practically creating a halo around his head and was showing of the angular lines of his face. As an artist, I could appreciate how elegant his face was. However, as a human being, I could appreciate how much I wanted to grab each side of his face and just kiss him. Wait...What?! I shook my head to rid my head of such thoughts and snapped out of my little world. He was still looking at me but he had a smirk on his face now.

"You done staring, Red? Were you going to ask something?" He said and put his hand on my chin and closed my mouth slowly. I hadn't realised that I was staring or that I was seconds from catching flies. The skin when he had touched my face burned with little pinpricks and then I realised his hand was moving slowly up the side of my cheek to my ear and tucking away a stray that I must have missed it whilst doing my hair. His hand lingered a little longer than it should have done and the look in his eyes showed that Jace himself was getting distracted by something. I cleared my throat and he bolted back into his seat and put the key into the ignition.

"Yes, actually. I was going to say that I was extremely annoyed with the fact that you thought that you could go around telling Madame Dorothea that I was your girlfriend." I said with a scowl. "I really don't appreciate it."

"Oh how quickly you dismiss our love, Red." He flirted with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him in response. "And anyway, how do you expect me to explain to her that I'm your new bodyguard because your father is the biggest mafia boss on the east coast."

"You're right, you're right. I wish you had given some other reason though like you were my cousin or something along that line."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" He said as he took his eyes off the road for a moment to wink at me. We sat in silence all the way to the dress shop. When we arrived, Jace practically jumped out of the car and ran around the other side to open the door for me. He opened the door with a flourished bow and closed the door after me. We walked into the dress shop together and I was quite in awe. On one side of the shop, there was rack after rack of wedding dresses, bridesmaids dresses and cocktail dresses. They included every colour of the rainbow and were made out of the most luxurious fabrics. I was dying to run my hands all over the silks and velvet. On the other side of the room, it was a completely different story. The walls were lined with expensive suits to fit every occasion. There were even shelves that were home to top hats, bow ties and bejewelled canes.

I made my way over to the ladies dress counter and the tall, blonde-haired woman behind the desk smiled at me. I could somehow feel Jace's presence behind me and guessed he wanted to help me pick a dress out rather than getting his own tuxedo ready.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The woman greeted coldly whilst looking me up and down. I could immediately tell that she, for some unknown reason, she saw me as a threat. Then I saw the look she had in her eye when she noticed Jace behind me. She suddenly perked up and leaned forward slightly, shoving her chest forward. "Well hi there handsome. I'm Kaelie and if you're looking for a real woman, I'll gladly be of service."

"Come on sweetheart. I need to pick out a dress for our engagement party" I said, my voice dripping with venom, as I turned to Jace and began to make my way over to the dresses on one side of the room that were obviously cocktail dresses. I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of jealousy when I saw another woman flirting with Jace. I just pushed the thought to the back of my mind and left it there to die. When we got to the dress section, Jace was still looking at me in wonderment.

"What?" I snapped at him then quickly regretted it when I realised he had done absolutely nothing wrong. "What's up?" I said again in a softer tone.

"I'm just quite surprised that you can go from yelling at me for saying we were dating to saying yourself that we were engaged." He said looking at me with his arms folded and leaning back slightly. I could tell he was enjoying every minute of this and I hated it. "Please do tell where on earth that came from."

"I...Just...Erm..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say to him really. I didn't know myself where it had come from so I couldn't give him an answer even if I wanted to. "Come on, let's get this over with." And with that, I turned away from him towards the racks. I looked at all the dresses and realised I'm quite new at this sort of thing. I didn't go to my high school homecoming and prom and I hadn't been big on shopping as a teenager so I was in over my head. Jace seemed to know what he was doing though because he was sifting through the dresses and pulling out one after another. I picked a couple I liked and then we made our way over to the changing room.

"Here. Try these on." Jace said as he handed me 2 dresses. I already had 2 so in total, I had 4. I sucked in a long breath and prepared myself to try on the first dress. I started with a dress I'd picked and I didn't like it on me at all. It was a short, lemon coloured dress that puffed out at the waist that made me look like a sherbet lemon. As soon as I walked out I hadn't even managed to open my mouth before Jace shook his head with a frown.

"Nope, take it off. You look ridiculous."

I went back into the changing room and picked one of the dresses he has picked for me. It was dark blue and floor length. I put it on and felt pretty but there was something missing, I could just feel it. I walked out and Jace just looked at me with his head tilted. I could tell from his expression that, like me, he couldn't fathom the missing piece.

"It's nice but it's not right."

The next one was my second dress. It was black with small embellishment around the neck but the worst thing about it that I didn't notice when I took it off the rack was that it was impossibly short, even on me. I walked out to show Jace still pulling it down my thighs but it didn't work. The more I pulled it down my leg to hide my butt, the more cleavage it showed. Jace stared at speechless for a couple of seconds and then pulled himself back to the real world.

"You cannot wear that. This is a ball, not a street corner." He said, visibly startled.

"I completely agree!" I said as I span around. However, because the back wall of my changing room was a mirror, I caught Jace just having one last look at me, or rather my behind. "Are you quite finished?" I snapped, popping his bubble as I closed the curtain between us. I could almost feel him smirking to himself as he reclined in the chair he was sat in.

My final dress was the last on the Jace picked out it was floor length and emerald green coloured. I had on large slit up the leg of it that went to the top of my thigh and a halter neck with no back. I put it on and immediately knew that it was the one. I felt like a princess and looked like one too. I pulled the curtain back and Jace looked at me in awe. This time the look wasn't perverted or in poor taste, it was just pure admiration. Then his eyes started to darken slightly and he cleared his throat.

"I knew that this one would be the right one. You look amazing." He said but in a rough voice that told me, he was thinking about other things. I could feel my face approaching the colour of my hair extremely rapidly.

"I'll just be one second then we can go and get your suit," I said a little to fast and practically ran back into the changing room. I leaned against the wall and breathed in and out slowly.

 _10...9...8...7...6..._

Jace POV

 _5...4...3...2...1..._

I counted in my head whilst breathing. I couldn't believe how much of an effect that a girl in a dress could have had on me. I was Jace Wayland for Raziel's sake. But she was entirely beautiful and that was undeniable. I couldn't help but want to go up to her, pull her close and kiss her like there was no tomorrow but I couldn't. She was part of a case and the daughter of my father's killer. I pulled myself out of my own thoughts and when Clary emerged from the changing room, we walked over to the suit section. It didn't take long for me to pick out a plain black suit and make our way over to the counter to pay. Kaelie was still there but she wasn't flirting with me like before, she just rung up the clothes and took the money. Clary and I walked out of the shop in silence but I decided that I couldn't handle it any more.

"You want to go get coffee or something?" I said, hoping to drag the day out a little bit longer.

"No, not really." She said whilst looking down and my heart sunk. "But I would love to get some food, I'm starving. I know this great little diner down the street that we could go to!"

"Ok, that sounds great." I said and we set off towards the diner. We walked for a while in comfortable silence and then a gust of wind blew up the street. I looked down at Clary as she shivered in her thin white dress.

"Here. Have this." I said whilst draping my jacket over her shoulders. She wrapped herself in it and looked up at me gratefully. My heart couldn't help but skip a beat when she looked at me like that. She saw me looking at her and quickly looked away but not before I saw the crimson spreading from her neck to her cheeks

"I...uhh...thank you." She said, awkwardly.

When we got to the diner, we sat in a booth, facing each other. After a minute or two of looking at the menu, the waitress came over to us.

"Hi, welcome to Taki's. I'm Aline and I'll be serving you today. What would you like?"

"Coconut pancakes, please." Clary and I said in unison. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Two orders of coconut pancakes coming right up." She said with a smile as she bounced away. I looked at Clary and tilted my head slightly.

"I didn't take you for a coconut pancakes kind of girl if I'm completely honest with you."

"And what type of girl do you take me for?" She said with a small smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye that I couldn't quite place.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," I said whilst I raised an eyebrow and she just licked her bottom lip slightly. "I took you for a good girl. But, in the immortal words of 5 seconds of summer, good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." She blushed furiously at that and was about to respond when the waitress came back with our pancakes.

"Here you go and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to shout." She said with a smile and turned to walk away. It was nice to not be ogled by girls 24/7 sometimes. Emphasis on the sometimes. We ate our pancakes in silence and the paid for the meal whilst leaving a healthy tip for Aline. Once outside, we walked back to the car which was a couple of blocks away. Clary and I made small talk in the car whilst on the way home about the weather and the ball. Turns out that the ball we were having was to raise money for a homeless charity that was actually just a way for Valentine to make money and get people working for him like slaves. The charges against Valentines were beginning to stack up and were growing.

"I've had a really nice time today Jace, thank you." Clary said when we pulled up outside her building. "I'd invite you up but it's getting a bit late. How about another time?"

"That'd be nice, thank you." I said with a smile plastered across my face.

"Oh, by the way, you looked really nice in that suit." She said and leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. She then said goodbye again and jumped out of the car and stood on the pavement waiting for me to drive away. I gave her a small wave and then pulled away. When I had gotten far enough away from her building, I pulled over and stopped for a minute. Placing my hand on my cheek, I felt like my whole body was floating.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh gosh, so the feelings are there! Some slight Clace there and even more to come in the next chapter! Keep your eyes peeled. Also, I'm almost at 1000 views and I'm so giddy about that! Please review! I love constructive criticism. Until next time...**


	5. Clair De Lune

Undercover Lovers Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.

Jace's POV

After seeing Clary in that dress yesterday, I didn't know how I was going to handle myself at the ball tonight. I had only just managed to keep my hands off her when we were in a much more private setting and now I was going to have to dance with her and pretend to be her date for the night? Not going to happen very easily. I wasn't about to jeopardise this whole mission over some girl, regardless of how stunning she was. It was probably best if I just threw my walls up and forgot all about her as anything other than as a murderer's daughter.

To say I was apprehensive to be spending the day with her today would be an understatement. We had a lot of errands to run and then I was supposed to be getting ready for the ball at her apartment so I wouldn't have to waste time driving to and fro to pick her up. This was all Valentine's idea and I had no clue why he was doing this to me but it was driving me crazy.

Firstly, we had to go to the venue to make sure that the event planners had set up the room correctly and then go to the Renwick's to discuss the night's plans with Clary's father. Today was going to be chaos and it hadn't even started yet...

Clary's POV

Jace arrived at my apartment and he could hardly look at me. He waited in the lobby for me and after opening the car door for me, he just walked back round to the driver's side. There were no wisecracks or comments and it was unnerving. We exited the car at city hall, the venue for tonight's event, and my stomach was doing somersaults. I knew that if everything wasn't just how we had planned it, my father would hit the roof and it would all fall down to me to fix it. The entrance hall didn't seem like anything special in the daytime but I knew with full confidence that it would be glistening by evening. Fairy lights were strung around the entire archway and a red carpet had been laid out in preparation. Jace and I entered the main hall and I was blown away. This was the first event like this that I had organised for my father and I had amazed myself. The tables were covered in crisp, white linen tablecloths, the chairs wrapped in champagne coloured satin. I stood in awe, staring at the high ceilings and illuminated alcoves.  
"I'm so glad with how this turned out!" I said, turning to smile at Jace. He just rolled his eyes at me and turned away.  
"That's great and everything sweetheart, but can we get going? This is boring." Smirked Jace as he walked towards the exit and I scuttled behind him, trying not to get left behind. I didn't understand what I had done wrong and why he had so drastically changed since yesterday. Maybe I hit a nerve with the kiss? I decided not to ask him about it and instead responded just as coldly.

"In case you're forgetting, it's me that got you this job and I can just as quickly get you out of it." I said, snarkily, trying to hold back how much he had hurt my feelings. "Let's just get to Renwick's so you can get me home and leave me alone."

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess but I'm not leaving your side. Valentine has instructed me to stick by you all day today and to get ready at your apartment. You're stuck with me." We had reached the car by this point and he stormed round to the driver's side and got in without even opening my door for me like he usually would. Something was up with him and I intended to find out.

Jace's POV

It was eating me up inside to speak to her like that but I had to stick to the task at hand. Keep my job, infiltrate Valentine's organisation and take him down. I couldn't let my emotions cloud my judgement on this case and Alec and I had worked too damn hard to give it all up now. I owed it to his father and mine to see this through.  
We drove in silence back to Renwick's and I stood behind Clary during the entire meeting just as Alec stood behind Valentine, as faithful guardians. Sebastian spent the whole meeting staring at Clary and smirking at her. That was usually my tactic with women too but on him it just looked creepy. I had to fight the urge to leap across the table and beat him into a pulp just for staring at her like that.  
After the meeting was over, Clary and I drove straight to her apartment. You could almost cut the tension in the car with a knife and the silence was killing me. I wanted to turn to her and confess my feeling for her but knew that would just get me killed or worse, blow the whole operation.

When we were up in her apartment, I just sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels on the TV, not really watching anything in particular. Clary disappeared straight into her room, got changed into some comfortable clothes and disappeared down a hallway through a doorway labelled 'The Sanctuary' Some while later, I decided to follow her down the rabbit hole. I slowly padded across the room and approached the door quietly, hoping to catch her unaware. As I gradually opened the door, I saw her hunched over a desk with large headphones perched on top of her mass of curls. I peered over her shoulder and saw a sketch of an angel with large wings and outstretched arms. The longer I stared, the more I realised that the angel was me.

"Wow, that's amazing." I said in appreciation. Clary jumped a foot in the air and turned around in shock. She removed the headphones, threw them down onto the desk and slammed the sketchbook shut.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't just barge in here like you own the place, this is my sanctuary! It even says so on the door." She screamed and her face began to turn red. Her headphones were still playing music and I recognised my favourite composer

"Debussy, not bad Fray. Clair De Lune is my favourite but La Mer isn't half bad." I said with a smirk as I turned to take in the rest of the room. One half was filled with books from various eras. Some seemed like classics bound in leather and others were a fairly recent young adult and romance novels. The other half of the room was filled with art supplies of various mediums. In one corner there was a potters wheel and the other housed a large easel and a blank canvas. The desk in the centre was overflowing with pens, pencils and pastels and was covered in well-worn sketchbooks.

"You like classical music? I didn't take you for the type. Clair De Lune is my was my mother's favourite too but I'm more of a Chopin woman myself." She smiled for a moment like she was recalling a fond memory but then her face turned sour. "Don't try and change the subject here! You're not supposed to be in here so get out. We need to get ready for the ball now anyway so go get changed and we'll leave at 10 to the hour." She dismissed me with the finality of her tone and with one last look at her, I left the room.

xxx

When we arrived at city hall, I handed my keys to the valet and walked back over to Clary. In the shimmering lights that surrounded the entrance, she looked ethereal as her hair surrounded her like a halo of fire. She'd let it roam free tonight and it looked perfect.

"Shall we?" I smiled at her and offered her my arm. Valentine's instructions were to make it look like we were a couple as to not to draw attention to ourselves at the ball. She linked my arm and we made our way inside. We greeted people on our way in and I was astonished by the sheer volume of notable people that had arrived. The mayor and his family had arrived along with many wealthy businessmen. We saw Valentine greeting a local dignitary and her husband and went over to make small talk. As we approached him, I could hear the lies he was spouting.

"We've pledged over 16 million dollars already and hope to double that this year." He said with a slimey grin, his empty eyes glistening. He noticed Clary and I and turned to us.

"Ah, and this is my darling daughter Clarissa." Putting his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Clary visibly stiffened and my mind immediately went wild with the possibilities as to why. Did he abuse her? Was she scared of him? Or was it more than that? "She and her partner Jace here have been helping me run this whole operation. She even organised tonight by herself."

The people he was aiming to impress nodded and smiled but I could tell that Clary was extremely uncomfortable. I had to get her out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr Morgenstern but Clary and I have been dying for a drink for quite a while and she's hardly eaten today with all the fretting she's been doing. Can we continue this conversation later?" Clary looked at me with a grateful smile and looked to her father.

"Oh of course, my boy!" He chuckled. "I wouldn't want my little girl to get sick, now would I?. You two kids run along and enjoy yourselves."

Clary and I made our way over to the refreshment table as quick as we could. I was extremely curious as to what was wrong with Clary earlier but I didn't press her on it.

"Fancy a dance?" I suggested as we stood on the edge of the dancefloor. "Your dad did say we had to act like a couple tonight."

Just as Clary was about to decline, the song changed and the string quartet began to play Clair De Lune by Debussy and he face changed. She smiled at me and nodded so I whisked her to the centre of the floor.

And as Clary and I began to dance, I had a sudden bout of courage. I thought to myself 'Why bother sheltering myself from this beautiful woman? I need to live a little'. I don't know if that was my heart talking or the champagne we'd been drinking. I spun her around and pulled her closer, almost lifting her from the floor. Clary looked up at me in surprise and her vibrant green eyes widened slightly. The whole room seemed to fade away, like we were the only two in it.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone as breathtaking as you. I just want this moment on repeat for the rest of my life." I murmured to her. She just smiled and nodded in response.

We may have been an odd pairing but at that moment, she wasn't a mobster's daughter and I wasn't an undercover cop. We were just two people, completely oblivious, naive and loving it.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a whole year and a half since I've updated this but trust me, life's been crazy! I will try to update regularly (?) but no promises with me starting uni in a few weeks. If anyone wants a preview, leave me a review and I'll send you one as soon as! Love any advice/constructive criticism that comes my way, thanks so much for reading! x

A/N 2! I know this may seem like I'm reposting but I had a major issue with the chaptering system after a kind guest (THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE) informed me that my chapters were all out of whack. Please forgive me x


End file.
